


Apples and Desks

by analester



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Pining, Rimming, Smut, Swearing, light gagging, seriously dan is like brutally obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:43:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analester/pseuds/analester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from tumblr user dipperphantomhive: "Teacher!Dan and Teacher!Phil So Dan keeps flirting with Phil throughout school hours, and has even joint their classes just to low key flirt with the man and finally Phil asks what's going the fuck on??? Cause he likes Dan, but he doesn't just want to be a one night stand, and Dan expresses he likes Phil, which leads to very kinky Dom! Phil sex in the class room~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Apples and Desks

It was since the first day of school that Dan’s been trying desperately to get Phil’s attention. Practically everyone in the school have noticed his attempts to talk to Phil. In the middle of class, Dan would sometimes look out the door while he was lecturing to see if Phil walks by, and if he does, he’d excuse himself to leave the classroom. He doesn’t even bother to notice all of the girls groan and all of the boys look out the door window to see if Mr. Howell and Mr. Lester were getting it on.

When Dan first started working at the school, he ran into the very tall, very smily Mr. Lester, who was kind enough to help him get settled down. Dan was smitten with the man ever since he first laid eyes on him. However, that was the only time they actually really talked. The flirting attempts Dan tried to initiate turned into nervous chuckles and “Sorry, Dan, I need to run an errand,” or “Sorry, Dan, I’m already late for class,” leaving Dan to return to his room with a defeated look on his face.

-

“Mr. Howell, why do you always try to talk to Mr. Lester in school? He’s always busy during school, so why not talk to him outside of school?” a girl called Janet asks in class one day.

“Why is that even your business, Janet? I don’t know, I guess I have more confidence than when I’m out of school,” Dan sighed, looking up from his annotated copy of _The Grapes of Wrath_.

“Well, if you’re planning on dating or marrying him, wouldn’t he need to see all of you?” Janet replies back. Dan’s face turns red and bows his head down to try and go back to reading the play.

-

It was lunch time and Dan finally thought it was time to talk to Phil. Phil seemed to be in his own little world, eating a sandwich and doing something on his phone. Dan sits right next to Phil, making him look up and smile.

“Hey, Dan. How are classes?” Phil asks, locking his phone.

“Oh they’re fine,” Dan replies before smirking, “Kinda like you.”

Phil nearly chokes on his sandwich. “I’m sorry, what?”

Dan only giggles and continues eating and staring at Phil. It didn’t feel very long, but the bell rang and lunch period was over, leaving a very confused Phil and an overconfident Dan.

-

“We saw you and Mr. Lester in the teacher’s lounge during lunch period. How did things go?” one of Dan’s students ask him.

“Guys, since when did my social life become part of the class discussion?” Dan asks. This is the second class he’s had that asked him about him and Phil and he was a little embarrassed that there’s nothing to discuss. Not yet, anyway.

“Since almost everyone in the school saw your relentless flirting on Mr. Lester and his confused face after,” the student laughs, “Plus, Ms. Pentland was asking us if you two were together.”

Of course Louise would start something like that. Dan is going to make sure to have a talk with her during class.

“Okay, fine, I like Mr. Lester, but if you tell him, there is a very long essay that is waiting to be written,” Dan fake glares at the students as they giggle and then continues on with his lecture.

-

“Louis Pentland, I am going to kill you,” Dan catches up to her after school. Her face played innocent, but her eyes told otherwise.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Daniel Howell,” Louise remarked in playful offence. This only caused Dan to glare at her.

“You can’t go around telling your kids that I like Phil. That’s like a rule against the school conduct, isn’t it?” Dan replies back.

“Maybe it’s opened your eyes. Haven’t you noticed that you’ve been flirting with Phil a bit too much?” Louise keeps her voice down.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. I know my limits,” Dan marches off to his car. Louise only laughs because Dan may know his limits, but he doesn’t know others.

-

“Hey, Phil! Can I help?” Dan approaches Phil’s car the next morning, seeing the older man struggle to get his books out of the back.

“Oh yeah, sure. Thanks, Dan,” Phil smiles and Dan is weak in the knees.

“You never fail to make me smile,” Dan says out loud. He didn’t mean to, but the line between inner monologue and talking has become very blurry these days.

Phil blushes and looks down. “Um, thanks?”

Dan laughs and follows Phil to the classroom, setting the books down on his desk.

“So how far are you in the curriculum?” Dan asks. He was proud that most of his classes have been understanding what they were reading and getting decent grades on their diagnostic tests.

“Um, actually not that far. We fell behind because a bunch of people failed the last test. I don’t know what I did wrong!” Phil’s face falls. He was a brilliant teacher, knowing all the right ways to get something into people’s heads. His techniques haven’t been working out these days though.

“I’m sure you’re doing fine. You know, teenagers these days. They really don’t care for English Lit anymore,” Dan comments.

“Yeah, but that means we’re really behind. I don’t think I can complete this section in time for exams,” Phil complained, sipping his almost cold coffee. That’s when it hit Dan. This would be the perfect opportunity to spend time with Phil.

“Hey, if you want, we can join classes together and my class can help your class catch up. My class is pretty ahead. I think they would like a little time off,” Dan smiles.

“Really? Thanks! Can we do that today?”

“Absolutely.”

-

“Alright, class, change of lesson plans. We are going to be combining classes with Mr. Lester. You guys will have to help his class as they are behind, okay?” Dan instructs the class, watching as some faces turn into smiles and smirks.

“Combining classes with Mr. Lester, are we? We see what you’re doing, Mr. Howell,” Tommy giggles, making Dan roll his eyes.

“Hush up, he’s coming now.”

Phil opens the door with a cheerful face and holds the door open for his students to enter. They all find their seats and get started with the lesson. During the whole period, Dan wouldn’t leave Phil alone, complimenting Phil’s tie and laughing more than necessary when Phil made a funny remark. There were too many times when Dan would touch Phil’s arm or pat Phil’s back. Phil liked the affection as he had a minor crush on his colleague.

He heard many people talking about how Dan really liked Phil in the hallways. Phil never believed them though, because maybe it was a universal school prank. He didn’t want to get too involved with Dan in the case that it all actually was a giant hoax. Phil wants a serious relationship with Dan. Not the practical joke he thinks Dan is setting up.

At the end of the class period, the bell rings and the kids file out the room.

“Well, this was fun. I think we should do that again,” Dan stares at Phil’s lips, almost getting lost in the perfectly plush, and possibly quite soft, feature.

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’ll just ask my class tomorrow to see how far they’ve gotten. Then I’ll let you know,” Phil smiles shyly and exits the classroom.

-

The next day, Dan finds Phil writing lesson plans on the chalkboard.

“Hey, Phil, are we combining classes today?” Dan inquires, hoping Phil would say yes. Phil jumps because he didn’t hear Dan come in.

“Um, no, not today I think. Wait, didn’t I tell you yesterday that we would have class as normal and I would get back to you?” Phil asks, making Dan shift his weight on his feet.

“Well, yeah. But I was hoping you changed your mind. I really like joining our classes together, Phil. I can spend more time with you that way,” Dan walks closer to Phil, not much space between them anymore. Phil’s heart starts beating fast as Dan looks at his face. Phil has to step away before he loses himself and kiss Dan. He needed to know why Dan was acting this way.

“Okay, Dan. I need you to be honest. What the fuck is going on, because I heard things and most people said that apparently you like me and guess what? I like you too, but most of it is probably a joke, because really, I know I don’t get much action anymore and I don’t find anything attractive about myself as I live on a fucking teacher’s salary, but please, can you please spare my dignity and tell me what is going on?” Phil talks in one breath, stunning Dan. Did Phil really think that his flirting was a joke?

“Wait, wait, wait, what? Phil, I like you too. What… What are you talking about? Were you hearing stuff from Cat because she isn’t a reliable source at all,” Dan felt like he was going to cry. Phil probably didn’t take him seriously.

“I just… I just thought that maybe you didn’t like me and you and the rest of the school was planning my embarrassment. I haven’t had a partner in like 6 years, Dan.”

Now Dan feels bad. He knew that his flirting was flamboyant, but that was only because he thought Phil didn’t have a clue. He never thought that Phil would think that he was leading him on.

“No, Phil, that’s not it at all! I really, really fucking like you, okay? Ever since you showed me the way to my classroom and ever since you first talked to me. You were the first person that acknowledged me and it’s not like you’re bad looking or anything, okay? I like you!” Dan tries his best to convince Phil. Phil’s face softens when he hears how serious Dan was about this. Without saying anything, Phil closes the gap between the two of them, connecting his lips to Dan’s.

“You mean that?” Phil whispers, looking at Dan in the eye. Dan nods and connects their lips again, gripping Phil’s tie to bring him closer. Phil moans and wraps his arms around Dan’s waist, hands squeezing his bum. Phil smirks into the kiss when Dan lets out a whimper and bucks his hips into Phil’s. Dan was half hard and god, he needed Phil. He needed Phil now.

Phil’s smirk never fades as he unbuttons Dan’s shirt, sliding it off his shoulders. He traces a path around Dan’s chest, swirling around his nipples, making his way down to Dan’s slacks.

“Please… More…” Dan begs, using his hands to unbutton his own pants and slide them off. He pushes the papers and books away from one side of Phil’s desk, hopping on to sit on it.

“A little eager, aren’t we, Mr. Howell?” Phil chuckles as he strokes Dan through his boxers. Dan tries to take over by grabbing Phil’s hand in attempt to stroke his dick faster.

“I’m not having any of that. Try another stunt like that and I might have to tie your hands together with my necktie,” Phil’s hand is removed from Dan’s front as he grabs Dan’s hair to pull him in for another kiss. Phil’s words went straight to Dan’s cock, making it twitch with interest. They were currently in a classroom before school starts and he’s in his boxers with Phil practically on top of him. Dan internally smiled at the thought of a person walking in on Dan and Phil fucking, Dan bent over Phil’s desk, hands tied behind his back. He just moans and silently begs Phil to give him more.

Dan’s cock was leaking now, begging to have some kind of friction. Dan bucks his hips once more before Phil holds his hips in place.

“You’re really asking for it, aren’t you, Dan?” Phil smirks as he unties his tie, sliding Dan off the desk and spinning spinning him around before binding his hands together. He pushes Dan down gently, bending him over the desk. Dan’s breathing becomes shallow, trying not to moan too loudly. “Good choice, I don’t want to gag you with that apple on my desk either.”

Now Dan knows Phil is teasing. He knows how much that turns Dan on, getting off the fact that Dan is completely submissive compared to him. It also just occurred to him that Phil was almost still completely dressed, while Dan was already in a compromising position. Phil brings his fingers to Dan’s mouth, silently signalling him to start sucking. Once Phil was sure that his fingers were thoroughly wet, his hand trails down to into Dan’s boxers, circling around his rim. Dan whimpers as Phil slides one finger in.

Feelings were amplified as Phil curled his finger to find that one spot that Dan loves. Phil knows he found it as Dan lets out a drawn out moan, making Phil use his other hand to grab the apple and bring it to Dan’s mouth. Dan bites down, now unable to make any obscene noises that could attract attention.

Phil knew they were treading on dangerous territory as they both knew that school was going to start soon, so he started to speed up the process. While still keeping his finger curled on Dan’s prostate, Phil slips the second finger in, scissoring Dan to prepare for his dick. Phil’s cock was hard and neglected, practically pulsing in his boxer prison.

Before Dan knew it, his boxers were on the floor and Phil’s tongue was licking around his rim, pumping and curling his fingers along with it. Saliva started slipping from Dan’s mouth, the apple keeping it from doing otherwise. Phil would be lying if he said that this wasn’t the most erotic thing he has ever seen. Dan’s eyes were closed, lost in pleasure and feeling that was coursing through his body, his dick throbbing and flushed against his stomach.

“It’s a good thing I have lube in my desk. It would be a shame if I had to take that apple out of your mouth in order for you to suck me,” Phil’s voice was raspy. Phil pulled his fingers out of Dan’s hole to reach for the lube. He strips down so he only had his shirt on, his pants and boxers tossed somewhere across the classroom. He knows it was careless, but at this point, he doesn’t really care.

He moans as he returns back to his spot behind Dan. Dan’s face was on top of the desk, the rest of his body bent across it, his ass sticking out in front of Phil, waiting to be fucked. Phil was at a loss of words as he hears little whines coming from Dan. Phil uncaps the bottle and pours some on his cock, pumping it so the lube was spread thoroughly.

His hot tip pushed into Dan’s hole, inch by inch, making Phil let out a deep, but quiet groan. Dan was so tight, practically suffocating his cock. He positions his dick so it hits Dan’s prostate, starting to thrust in and out. Dan couldn’t do anything but breathe through his nose and let out gasps of pleasure as Phil fucks in and out of him. Phil was so fucking big. Dan didn’t know how long he could last.

Phil started to pick up his pace as he looks up at the clock and sees that time was closing in. His heart was beating fast, sweat coating his forehead. He starts whispering _fuck, fuck, fuck_ into Dan’s ears, his thrusts becoming faster. Dan makes one more whine before he spills his seed all over his stomach and the side of Phil’s desk. Dan clenches around Phil, making Phil come inside him as well. Phil pulls out, taking the apple out of Dan’s mouth and untying his wrists, completing it all with a final kiss to Dan’s lips.

“That was… Holy fuck, Phil, I didn’t know you were like that,” Dan’s breathing was still returning back to normal, his face red and his eyes glazed over from post-orgasm. Phil smiles at Dan as he turns Dan around to face him, kissing his bare shoulder and cleaning Dan’s torso with tissues.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said that I liked you, Dan. I really like you. I don’t want this to be a one time thing, okay?” Phil looks into Dan’s eyes. Dan smiles wide when he hears Phil’s confession.

“Shit, I don’t want this to be a one time thing either. I think I should’ve just been straight with you and just asked you out because this is something I want to do. Again. And again. And again,” Dan splutters out, kissing Phil’s lips between every ‘again.’ “So what I guess what I’m trying to say is… Phil, will you please go out with me?”

“I would want nothing more,” Phil smiles which quickly disappears when he glances at the clock again.

“Shit, we need to get dressed before the bell rings,” Phil says as he scrambles to the other side of the classroom to retrieve his missing articles of clothing. Dan buttons his shirt back up, heading over to Phil with his necktie to help tie it back. With only a minute to spare, Dan kisses Phil one last time and exits the classroom, leaving a smiling and content Phil.

The bell rings and his students start coming in, their faces turning into a grimace when they smell the classroom.

“What’s that smell?” asks one person.

“It reeks of sex,” says the other. All of their attention turns to Mr. Lester, who managed to keep a poker face despite the comments. He tries to start class until he realises that he and Dan forgot one thing.

“Mr. Lester, I don’t want to be rude, but what’s that on the side of your desk? It looks like-“

“Oh shit.”


	2. Teachers and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from anonymous: "That phan story you should do a mini part 2"
> 
> or the one where it's a couple years later, and dan and phil are well adjusted with each other

Phil really didn’t like mornings. Mornings meant taking a shower and getting dressed. Mornings meant forcibly ejecting himself out of his flat and shuffling through the sea of busy people in the underground. Mornings meant going to school and dealing with his students, and that is something Phil is simply not ready to do. But as he rolled over in his bed to contemplate whether he should get out of bed or not, his arm drapes over the sleeping figure next to him.

Dan.

Phil presses a kiss to Dan’s forehead, waking him up from his seemingly peaceful sleep. Dan slowly opens his eyes to see Phil smiling down on him. He closes his eyes again and kisses Phil’s chest, breathing in his scent.

“Morning, Dan,” Phil pulls Dan close, his hand tracing patterns on his back.

“Mmf, what time is it,” Dan pulls his head up and squints his eyes to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table.

6:30am.

“Shit! Why didn’t you wake me up sooner! We’re gonna be late for work!” Dan pushes Phil off and runs to the shower, not realising that he was completely naked under the covers. Phil giggles and follows him in, shutting the door and locking it behind him.

Dan turns on the shower all the way to hot, his arms crossed over his chest as he waits for the water to warm up. He feels Phil snake his arms around him and start kissing his neck.

“Phil, please, we’re going to be late if we don’t take a quick shower,” Dan moans. Part of him wants to get off in the shower, but he and Phil have already been late twice and their boss knows something is going on between them for sure.

“Fine, it’s your loss. But I’m still washing your hair,” Phil sighs, unwrapping his arms from Dan and stepping into the shower. Dan groans, knowing he missed another opportunity with Phil.

-

It was a good idea to shower together and not do anything in there because Dan and Phil barely made it to their classrooms in time. Dan runs into his classroom, gasping for air as he had ran across almost the whole school to get there. He plops down at his desk and looks at the time.

7:29am.

School started in just a minute, so Dan took this chance to calm his breathing. He pulled out his phone and looked at his reflection, only to realise that he forgot to straighten his hair.

 _Stupid Phil, stupid lateness, stupid hobbit hair,_ Dan thought to himself, unintentionally glaring at his reflection. His thoughts were interrupted by the bell and the sound of his students filling the classroom.

“Hi, Mr. Howell. I love your hair,” Felicia says as she walks by the desk. Dan frowns at her, not sure whether to take that as a compliment or a sarcastic insult.

“Mhm, sure. Okay, guys, take your seats and we can get started,” Dan says, attempting to straighten his hair with his fingers once more. He was going to be bothered by it all day.

The students take their seats, their talking fading into silence. They look at their awkwardly tall teacher standing in front of the classroom to wait for further instructions.

“It’s been a very long weekend, but I enjoyed it for the most part. I have an important announcement, so please settle down,” Dan said to the class, smiling to himself. Phil took him out to a nice picnic at an obscure park, bringing all of Dan’s favourite foods.

-

_“Okay, Phil, spill. What are we doing here?” Dan giggles as he laid on the soft grass, Phil on top of him, kissing his dimples._

_“I have nothing to hide, Dan. I simply want to bring my beautiful boyfriend out on a picnic,” Phil looks down and smiles at a blushing Dan. He can feel the tiny, velvet box heavy in his pocket and was waiting for the right moment to bring it out._

_“Right… As if I’m going to believe that,” Dan rolls his eyes and sits up. He looks in front of him. The scenery was absolutely beautiful. They were the only people there, sitting in front of a crystal clear lake, the ducks quacking and swimming along. Being here with Phil made him feel at peace, and he never wanted to leave._

_“Okay, fine, you caught me. I brought you here for a reason,” Phil laughs, suddenly becoming very jittery. They had just finished their pretty lunch and now they were onto dessert. Chocolate covered strawberries. Phil takes one and brings it up to Dan’s lips, watching as Dan’s lips close around the plump fruit. Dan’s eyes roll back and he lets out a satisfied moan._

_“That is some good strawberries,” Dan attempts to say with his full mouth. Phil wipes some of the juice that ran down the side of Dan’s mouth with his finger._

_“Okay, it’s time to be serious,” Phil takes a deep breath and Dan swallows the food in his mouth, staying silent and waiting for Phil to continue._

_“Daniel James Howell. It has been 3 years since I have started dating you and we had some pretty kinky sex in my classroom all those years ago, and I still really fucking love you._

_“From your flamboyant flirting and loud personality, to those quiet moans and existential crises, I am there for you, and I love you. You, Dan, have made me that happiest person ever. For someone like me to even manage to have someone like you in my life is unbelievable and I never, ever, want to let go of you. Okay?” Phil looks up from the ground to see a tear slide down Dan’s cheek._

_“Please tell me this is going where I think this is going,” Dan whispers as Phil kisses the tear away. Phil smiles and continues._

_“Dan, these past 3 years have been amazing, and I never want to leave your side. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So, Dan,” Phil gets down on one knee and pulls that tiny, velvet box out of his pocket. He opens the lids and Dan lets out a sob. “Will you marry me?”_

_Dan nods his head frantically, jumping on top of Phil, covering his whole face with kisses until his lips hurt. Phil allows himself to let out a tear or two as he hears Dan whispering, “I love you, yes, I love you, yes.”_

_Phil hugs Dan tightly and pulls out a mini wine bottle and two glasses. He opens the bottle and pours the wine into the cup. Phil holds the cup up and Dan does the same._

_“To us,” Phil smiles, looking at Dan deep in the eyes._

_“To us.”_

_-_

“Mr. Howell? Are you alright?” a student calls from their seat, pulling Dan out of his thoughts.

“What, yeah, I’m fine,” Dan’s face turns red and he subconsciously twirls the ring around his finger.

“You’re smiling and there’s something on your finger. What happened this weekend,” the same student asks curiously. The whole class mutters in agreement, waiting for Dan to speak.

“Well, guys, as you know, Mr. Lester and I have been dating for a long time,” Dan starts. Felicia raises her hand again and Dan allows her to say what she has to say.

“3 years ago, my sister was in Mr. Lester’s class. She said he was really nice, but one time they walked into the classroom and saw some inappropriate substances on the side of his desk. She said it was yours,” Felicia states, making Dan hide his face in his hands.

“When did I allow you guys to talk to me like this?” Dan groans, but smiles at the thought. “Okay, no more talking about sex in here. This is English class and I’m not afraid to send you out. Okay, Felicia?”

Felicia nods. It was her turn for her face to turn red and she slumped into her seat.

“Now,” Dan began again, “Who wants me to finish my announcement?”

The whole room quiets down and they look at Dan with curiosity.

“Okay, so, yes, Mr. Lester and I have been dating. This weekend happened to be particularly special because… He proposed to me!” Dan smiled a big smile as he saw every student in the classroom face change. All of the girls ‘awwwwwed’ and all of the boys clapped. “I’m very happy with him and I am so glad that this is happening. Luckily it has put me in a good mood, so homework will be light this week. You’re welcome.”

This time, all of the boys stood up and cheered. Dan’s grin never faltered. He has the perfect fiancé, the perfect class, more support than he could ever ask for, and an all around general happy life.

Dan was content.

Dan was happy.

And Dan was going to get married.


End file.
